Contradições
by Nah
Summary: “Protegemos uma deusa, ou seja, somos considerados pagãos e essa é uma festa essencialmente cristã. Mas sempre tem que existir alguém que foge desse pequeno detalhe e acha de decorar a casa com tudo que é enfeite relacionado ao natal...” Yaoi Camus x Milo


**Título**: Contradições

**Autora: **Nah

**Sinopse**: _"...Protegemos uma deusa, ou seja, somos considerados pagãos e essa é uma festa essencialmente cristã. Mas sempre tem que existir alguém que foge (ou esquece) desse pequeno detalhe e acha de decorar a casa com tudo que é enfeite relacionado ao natal, até mesmo um pinheiro."_ Yaoi Camus x Milo.

**Beta:** Li

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, os personagens são propriedades de Masami Kurumada, Bandai eToei. Está fanfic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Mas ela me pertence, então nada de plágio ou publicar em outro lugar sem a minha devida autorização.

**

* * *

**

**25 de Dezembro 17:52**

_Sempre achei meio sem sentido toda aquela comemoração. Uma desculpa comercial para se ganhar mais naquela época do ano. No mês de Dezembro o que mais as pessoas pensam é nos presentes que vão comprar ou ganhar, as listinhas de coisas. Futilidades, ao meu ponto de vista. Nem sequer me importava com essas coisas, pra que, não é mesmo? Tudo sem sentido, como eu disse no começo. Ao contrario de muitos, eu não fazia listinhas do que deveria comprar para o natal, e muito menos decorar minha casa com aquelas coisas verdes e vermelhas. _

_Qual o sentido de colocar um pinheiro dentro de casa? E se por acaso desse aqueles bichinhos que dão em árvores? Ok, essa época do ano isso não costuma acontecer com um pinheiro dentro de casa, mesmo assim eu não iria fazer isso. Onde já se viu, a casa de Aquário decorada com um pinheiro cheio de bolinhas penduradas, bonequinhos, bengalas no estilo alcaçuz? Na verdade, nem uma das dozes casas deveria ter algo assim, considerando que protegemos uma deusa, ou seja, somos considerados pagãos e essa é uma festa essencialmente cristã._

_Mas sempre tem que existir alguém que foge (ou esquece) desse pequeno detalhe e acha de decorar a casa com tudo que é enfeite relacionado ao natal, até mesmo um pinheiro. Agora imagine o que é descer para treinar na véspera do natal, chegar na oitava casa do zodíaco e se deparar com guirlandas, azevinhos, e seja lá o que era aquele treco vermelho meio redondo? Ah sim, me lembrei! Aquilo foi uma tentativa de Milo de fazer um mini Papai Noel._

**

* * *

**

**25 de Dezembro 17: 53 **

_Pra mim aquela data sempre foi meio estranha. Principalmente depois que passei a morar em uma das c_a_sas do zodíaco. Quando era criança, eu e os outros cavaleiros costumávamos ganhar presentes de natal do mestre. Alguns não achavam isso muito certo, diziam que estávamos sendo educados para nos tornamos cavaleiros de Athena, que não devíamos nos importar com essas banalidades comemoradas por pessoas comuns. Quer dizer que eu não era uma pessoa comum? É, eu sei, estamos cansando de saber que nós, cavaleiros de ouro, não somos pessoas tão comuns, mas só por causa disso eu não tinha o direito de ganhar um presente? O mestre Shion, apesar de ter aquele ar altivo e uma postura severa, sempre foi gentil, em especial com nós, cavaleiros de ouro. Talvez por causa do destino que nos aguardava. Acho que se ele soubesse que a deusa nos ressuscitaria não teria nos privilegiado em certos pontos. _

_Que nada, teria feito do mesmo modo, independente do nosso destino._

_Eu devia estar lá fora me divertindo ou tirando alguém do sério, mas estava dentro da minha casa pensando o que faria naquele natal. Todo ano eu costumava ir a alguma festa na cidade próxima ao santuário, me divertir ao máximo, beber até dizer chega, ser arrastado para casa por um dos cavaleiros que fosse comigo, ou quem sabe transar com uma serva ou qualquer outra pessoa. Isso é que era natal para mim. Quer dizer, quando eu era criança, e suficientemente ingênuo (eu já fui um dia, pode acreditar), não era essa a idéia que tinha de natal._

_Só que esse natal eu queira algo diferente. E digamos que eu estava pensando em um presente. Não muito convencional, mas não deixava de ser um presente para mim. Como sempre fui um escorpiano muito esperto, já estava arquitetando na minha cabeça como conseguiria o meu presente e quem poderia me ajudar. Então comecei a fazer a minha listinha das possíveis pessoas que poderiam me dar uma mãozinha._

**

* * *

**

**24 de Dezembro 08:12**

"Lista das pessoas que podem me ajudar ao conseguir o meu presente:

Mu – Sem tato às vezes, e demora para perceber as coisas, o Shaka que o diga. 

Aldebaran – Atrapalhado demais, até que ele poderia dar uma ajudinha, mas ele é muito direto, sem rodeios.

Saga – TARADO, nem pensar. Já ia mandar eu agarrar meu presente de vez.

Máscara da Morte – Quero minha cabeça no lugar por enquanto.

Aiolia – Pode ser. Nada, deve estar ocupado com a Marin.

Shaka – Achei o virgem salvador. Está ai quem pode me ajudar.

Shura – Vai aconselhar que eu dê bebida para o meu presente. Não seria uma boa idéia.

Afrodite – Quem mais entende de sedução, fora eu, do que é esse ai?"

**

* * *

**

**25 de Dezembro 17:56**

_Pronto. Estava decidido! O Shaka e o Afrodite me ajudariam. Sem bem que não sabia como faria para convencer o Shaka, talvez ele não concordasse. Certinho demais, aquele loiro metido. Não sabia se me ajudaria a conseguir o ca... meu presente. E como sabia que ia ser difícil, achei melhor começar por ele. O Afrodite eu tinha certeza que iria topar na hora._

**

* * *

**

**24 de Dezembro 08:47**

- Não seja chato, Shaka. É por uma boa causa.

- Milo, você sabe que isso não irá dar certo. Você e suas idéias malucas.

- Mas, Shaka, vai ser sua boa ação de natal.

- Lá vem você com esse papo de natal, Milo.

Olhou para Shaka com a cara mais emburrada que pode. Só faltou se jogar no chão e espernear para conseguir o que queria, mas seu orgulho e sua suposta maturidade não permitiam.

- Nem adianta fazer essa cara, Milo. Estou de olhos fechados mesmo. – Shaka não conteve o sorriso nos lábios. Aquele Escorpião se achava esperto demais.

- Ah Shaka, só porque você não tem coragem de tentar conseguir o que quer, não significa que os outros não possam tentar. – Falou com um jeito meio deprimido, atuando perfeitamente bem, a ponto de deixar o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus meio atordoado.

- Como assim, Milo? – Perguntou, controlando para não se entregar.

- Sabe, eu acho que você devia fazer que nem eu e ir atrás do que quer. E poderia usar o natal como uma desculpa, você merece um presente com fitas lilases, Shaka. – Sorriu maroto, pronto para que Virgem pulasse em seu pescoço, depois da ousadia do que disse. Mas o contrario do que esperava, Shaka sorriu também e abraçou o escorpiano, o deixando surpreso.

- Você sempre consegue tudo o que quer, não é? Esta bem, eu vou lhe ajudar.

- Ok, Shaka, mas você pode me soltar, não estou acostumado com essas demonstrações de afeto da sua parte. – Falou meio constrangido, se é que isso é possível.

- Oh, me desculpa! Não sei o que deu em mim, mas só a idéia de pensar que posso tentar conquistar o Mu... – Se calou, mas já era tarde, tinha falado o essencial. Milo não se agüentou diante do rosto corado de Shaka e riu alto.

- Eu já sabia, você só confirmou.

- E era isso que eu não queria.

- De qualquer forma eu já sabia, tinha certeza.

**

* * *

**

**24 de Dezembro 09:24**

- Mas é claro que eu vou ajudar. – Afrodite pulou, eufórico. – Até que enfim você resolveu fazer algo.

- Está bem. Então o que você sugere? – Perguntou animado, pronto para ouvir algo que desse certo.

- Afinal, por que eu estou aqui? – Shaka se fez presente. – Eu achei que você já tivesse alguma idéia do que ia fazer, Milo, e só queria a minha ajuda e do Afrodite para executar o tal plano.

Milo não havia pensando em nada que achasse que fosse dar certo. Depois de passar horas pensando, não chegou em nada e a única possibilidade que veio a sua mente foi pedir ajuda para alguém que desse a idéia que ele estava precisando.

- Ah, Shaka, isso são só detalhes. O que interessa é a idéia do Afrodite. – Voltou a olhar para Afrodite.

- Sei de algo que você pode fazer aproveitando o fato de ser natal, e você, barbie, vai ajudar e ainda vai trazer uma outra pessoa também. - Shaka cruzou os braços, chateado por ter sido chamado de barbie. – Que isso, Shaka, é uma forma carinhosa de te chamar. – Afrodite deu um reluzente sorriso, mas não teve jeito.

- Vai, Afrodite, diz logo.

- Primeiro você vai ter que decorar a sua casa adequadamente para o natal.

- Como fazer enfeites de São Nicolau pintado de salmoura e maçãs gratinadas com mel? Nem sei se o Camus gosta dessas coisas muito doces, Afrodite.

- Você não vai decorar na tradição grega. Você vai decorar na tradição mais comum, que por sinal é como se comemora na França.

- E você sabe como é?

- Claro que sei, é parecido com o do meu país.

- Você não quer que eu coloque um pinheiro dentro da minha casa? E depois enfeite ele com aquelas bolinhas de vidro?

- Hum... você pode pegar uma bananeira ou uma mangueira. – Imediatamente Milo e Afrodite se viraram para Shaka. – O que tem demais? – Deu de ombros. – É assim que se comemora no meu país.

- E onde eu vou achar uma dessas árvores?

- Você não vai usar uma bananeira ou mangueira, ficaria bizarro.

- Ei! Não ficaria bizarro coisa nenhuma. Já disse que no meu país costuma se comemorar o natal assim

- Eu não vou levar para a minha casa nada disso. – Milo se virou completamente para Afrodite. - Essa idéia foi pior do que as que eu pensei.

- E o que você quer fazer, amore? Cantar Baby Come on Home?

- Seria melhor.

Shaka revirou os olhos.

- Você não pode cantar Baby Come on Home, se, na verdade, ele nunca esteve na sua casa, pelo menos não nesse sentido.

- Deixe-me explicar logo o que o Milo deve fazer. Minha idéia vai dar certo.

- E onde eu entro afinal nessa história? – Shaka já estava irritado por Milo o ter tirado de casa só para ouvir aquela conversa.

Agora foi a vez de Afrodite revirar os olhos.

**

* * *

**

**25 de Dezembro 19:04**

_Não sei por que aceitei essa idéia do Milo de ajudá-lo a decorar a casa de Escorpião para o natal. Ele nem ao menos entendia direito dessas coisas, a casa estava exagerada demais. Acho que nem o Afrodite decorou a casa para o natal, por que diabos ele estava fazendo isso? O jeito era ver até onde isso ia, e talvez eu não devesse ter ficado para ajudar, mas a realidade é que acho que eu queria estar ali com ele, mesmo ainda não entendendo o por que, ou talvez até entendesse._

**

* * *

**

**24 de Dezembro 14:34**

- Você quer que eu ajude nisso aqui? – Camus olhou ao redor da casa, vendo a decoração espalhafatosa.

- Sei que você tem jeito para essas coisas.

- Eu não tenho jeito para essas coisas. – Andou para sair da casa e se livrar daquele espírito natalino da casa de Escorpião.

Milo o parou, segurando suavemente o seu braço, sem perceber o pequeno tremor no corpo de Camus. Sorriu do jeito peculiar, sabendo o efeito que aquilo tinha em todos e até mesmo em Camus, que sempre era tão frio.

- Vamos, Camus, me ajude a decorar minha casa, fica sendo o meu presente de natal.

Camus se perdeu no doce sorriso, atordoado com a pergunta. Ele podia ser sim o presente de natal, do jeito que Milo quisesse. Mas o que estava pensando, afinal de contas? Milo estava se referindo ao fato dele ajudar na decoração, seria esse o presente, uma simples ajuda. E não que _ele _fosse o presente. Fechou os olhos e abriu rapidamente querendo espantar aqueles pensamentos. Desde quando se perdia com um sorriso e ainda mais pensava que podia ser um presente para Milo?

- Tenho que ir treinar. – Soltou-se de Milo com suavidade, vendo o grego fazer uma careta.

- Hoje é véspera de natal, você não tem que ir treinar, acho que ninguém vai.

- Melhor. Gosto de ficar sozinho, você sabe.E treinar sem aquele monte de cavaleiros por perto até que não seria má idéia.

- Mas eu não sei decorar isso aqui sozinho. – Olhou ao redor da casa vendo o desastre que estava, fazendo uma cara de perdido.

Camus não conteve o pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Está bem, Milo, mas só porque você não tem jeito mesmo para decoração. Se bem que o ideal seria você chamar o Afrodite. – Conteve o tom de desgosto por pensar em Afrodite ajudando Milo.

- Ele anda muito ocupado. Parece que ficou de preparar algo especial para o Máscara da Morte. Disse que ia tentar fazer pandoro e que Shina iria dar uma passada hoje de manhã na casa de Peixes para ensinar como faz.

- Milo, quem te deu essa idéia de decorar a casa? – Perguntou, desconfiado. Decorar daquele jeito não era costume dos gregos.

- Ah... é... eu queria fazer algo diferente.

- Onde conseguiu o pinheiro?

- Por aí. – Respondeu simplesmente. Andou até um canto da casa, pegando uma caixa de papelão e levando até a árvore perto do sofá. Camus foi até ele, curioso com o que teria ali dentro. – São Alguns enfeites. – Abriu a caixa, mostrando bolinhas coloridas, anjinhos, bonequinhos de neve, estrelas, e bengalinhas.

- E onde conseguiu tudo isso? Porque esses que vi pendurados pela sua casa pensei que tivesse feito.

- E fiz. – Se reveria aos desastrosos Papais Noel. – Consegui os enfeites com o Afrodite, com o Shura e o Aldebaran, que tinham algumas coisas dessas. Você, por acaso, não tem nada assim na sua casa?

- Não. Não costumo comemorar o natal. – Pegou os bonequinhos de neve, pronto para colocá-los na árvore, enquanto Milo se encarregava das bolinhas.

- Pensei que o Shura também não. – Sorriu com ironia.

- As vermelhas ficariam melhores.

- Prefiro as douradas. – Milo já começava a pendurar algumas.

- Mas as vermelhas são as mais adequadas.

- Tá, mas eu prefiro as douradas.

- Não tem muito haver.

- É claro que tem.

- Vermelho é a cor que representa o natal. – Camus resmungou entre dentes. – É o mais comum a se usar para enfeitar uma árvore de natal.

- Você viu isso onde? Em um dos seus livros? – Milo fez uma cara cômica de intelectual na tentativa de imitar Camus, ainda segurando uma bolinha dourada a caminho da árvore.

- As douradas ficariam muito... – Camus tentou achar uma palavra adequada. Sem conseguir e vendo que Milo esperava por sua resposta, falou de uma vez. - ...Brega(1).

- Humpf. E desde quando você entende de natal? – O plano de Afrodite estava indo por água a baixo. A questão ali era seduzir e não brigar.

- Se não entendo de natal, por que me chamou? – Camus se levantou, andando em direção a saída da casa. Só havia perdido seu tempo ali, ainda não sabia por que tinha ficado para ajudar, não era disso.

- Camus, espera! – Milo saiu atrás dele. Por que não conseguia fazer do jeito que Afrodite havia planejado? Era tão fácil. Já tinha seduzido tantos, mas com Camus era sempre diferente. Nunca conseguia demonstrar o que queria de verdade.

Camus descia as escadas rápido e resmungando em francês. Milo conseguiu alcançá-lo e tentou pará-lo.

- Camus, desculpa! Se você quer tanto as bolinhas vermelhas, tudo bem, eu coloco elas na árvore.

- Não me importo.

- É mesmo, geladinho. – Já estava na hora de tomar uma atitude. Estavademorando demais para fazer algo. – Então na se importaria se eu fizesse isso.

Rápido demais. Camus nem soube o que aconteceu direito. Só percebeu a proximidade do outro cavaleiro tarde demais. Algo encostou suavemente em seus lábios, um leve roçar... Milo usou a velocidade da luz.

Quando abriu os olhos Milo já tinha se afastado, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Ia dizer algo, xingar aquele grego maldito que ousou fazer aquilo, mas percebeu a presença de alguém atrás de si. Virou e se deparou com Shaka e Mu. O loiro tentava disfarçar o sorriso, enquanto o tibetano olhava meio sem jeito.

- Desculpem. Não queríamos atrapalhar nada. – Mu foi o primeiro a falar, vendo a cara constrangida de Camus.

- Ah, tudo bem, dessa vez eu desculpo. – Milo piscou um olho, e Camus tratou de sair rapidinho dali para não ter que olhar na cara dos outros dois.

Quando Camus já tinha se afastado o suficiente, Shaka falou:

- Já estávamos indo lá prender vocês dois para que passassem o natal juntos.

- O plano de Afrodite não deu muito certo. – Milo abaixou a cabeça.

- Bom, não foi bem isso que eu vi. – Mu comentou, ainda surpreso. Nem tinha idéia de como havia parado ali. A única coisa que sabia era da historia maluca que Shaka contara naquela manhã, dizendo que tinha que ir até a oitava casa com ele para lançar sua parede de cristal na entrada e na saída de escorpião.

Mu ainda questionou aquilo, dizendo como voltariam para suas casas se barrassem a entrada e a saída da oitava casa, mas Shaka já foi logo dando um leve tapa em sua testa e dizendo que ele podia teletransportar os dois.

- Então não precisarei barrar nada. – Desde o começo se preocupou com as reclamações que os outros cavaleiros fariam. Nem sabia ele que Afrodite já tinha falado com todos os outros cavaleiros de ouro e acertado com Shaka que, caso um deles precisasse passar, o próprio Mu iria dar um jeito de teletransportá-los.

- Não fique assim, Milo. Pelo menos você tentou.

- Não me venha com esse papo, Shaka. – Milo tentou sorrir. – Mas vejo que você e o Mu se acertaram. – Reparou que os dois estavam de mãos dadas. Imediatamente ambos coraram e Milo só pode rir da situação. – Feliz Natal para os dois. Até que foram rápidos, hen? Até hoje cedo o Shaka ainda pensava em como ia fazer Mu perceber que gostava dele.

- Milo! – Shaka repreendeu.

Gargalhou da cara do indiano e recomeçou a subir as escadas, tentando se conformar por não ganhar o seu presente. Pelo menos conseguiu sentir os lábios de Camus, e já dava para considerar isso um presente de natal.

**

* * *

**

**24 de Dezembro 20:02**

_Zeus, o que foi aquilo! Ele... E por que estou desse jeito?Não foi nada demais. Quer dizer, foi ousadia demais, então eu deveria estar sentido raiva, apesar de achar esses sentimentos uma perda de tempo, mas não é bem raiva que eu sinto. Não vou ser mais um que cai nas garras dele, nem pensar. Doce... Ah céus! Estou pensando nesse absurdo._

_Nem posso voltar para minha casa, não quero ver ele, sou capaz de matá-lo, ou fazer algo pior, que não seria tão mal assim... Ah, de novo!_

Olhou ao redor da arena vazia. Nem tinha treinado. O vento frio da noite o agradava, no entanto, não agüentava mais ficar ali sem fazer nada e pensando sobre aquilo. Não conseguia tirar o que havia acontecido da cabeça. Por fim, decidiu o que faria. Para o inferno o que era certo ou não!

**

* * *

**

**24 de Dezembro 23:20**

_Idiota! É isso que sou. Sabia que nada disso daria certo com o Camus, e agir com aquele impulso talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia. Ele nem voltou para casa ainda. E aqui estou eu com a casa nessa decoração ridícula, e com alguns doces deliciosos na cozinha. E o pior de tudo: não tenho vontade de comê-los! Devo estar doente. E ficando sentimental também. Sentimental feito o Afrodite ou o Aldebaran que choram quando assistem aqueles filmes melosos e que se derretem ouvindo alguma balada. Dá para acreditar nisso_?

_Tanta gente nesse santuário e eu tinha__ que me apaixonar logo por aquele francês. Também, ele é o mais lindo e gostoso que tem aqui, inteligente e absurdamente mal humorado, além de ser gelado... Acho que gosto dessa sensação. Das mãos dele geladas em contraste com as minhas, quentes._

_E mais essa agora. _

_Quem é o desgraçado que resolveu passar a essa hora pela minha casa, e pior de tudo, resolveu subir até aqui_? _É ele! É ele! Na certa veio arrebentar minha cara pelo o que fiz. Deve ter reunido toda a raiva que sente de mim, essas horas que sumiu, para acabar de vez comigo. Estou perdido, não é mesmo_? _Que nada. Eu ainda sou um cavaleiro muito forte e dou um jeito nele, sem machucá-lo, claro. Será que é melhor eu sair de perto da janela_? _É, vai que ele resolve me jogar._

Saiu de perto da janela e foi até o sofá, perto da árvore de natal. Não, não era uma boa idéia, não trazia boas lembranças. Achou melhor se sentar na poltrona e esperar Camus subir. Começa a pensar em alguma desculpa, ou quem sabe até dizer logo o que sentia e acabar com aquilo de uma vez. É, era isso. Iria dizer o que sentia e seja lá o que Zeus quisesse.

Viu Camus entrar e segurou a respiração por alguns segundos. Sentiu o cheiro suave do perfume dele, os cabelos ainda molhadas, mas não tinha visto Camus voltar para casa. Onde ele tomou banho(2)? E se ele iria matá-lo por que se daria ao trabalho de se arrumar e ficar limpinho? Notou uma garrafa na mão dele. Camus só podia estar brincando.

- Vejo que pelo menos deu uma arrumada na bagunça e na decoração. – Olhou ao redor da sala, não havia mais aquele excesso de papais noeis frustrados, mas as guirlandas continuavam lá, nem sinal de caixa de papelão.

- O que faz aqui? – Ainda se mantinha abobalhado.

- Estranho você passar esse natal em casa. – Comentou com displicência e colocando o vinho em cima da mesinha de centro. Caminhou até Milo, que pensou se levantava ou não da poltrona. O grego achou melhor continuar sentado, sem ter idéia do que fazer.

- Não estava com muito ânimo para sair.

- Você sem ânimo para sair é algo impossível. – Camus se sentou no sofá. Agora que estava ali não sabia direito como agir, mas ia dar um jeito nisso logo.

- Impossível é você estar aqui em pleno natal com uma garrafa de vinho. – Deixou escapar.

- Qual o problema, Milo?

- Nenhum, só ainda não entendi o que veio fazer aqui.

- Pensei que fosse mais esperto. – Saiu do sofá indo até a poltrona. Milo, achando que agora seria hora da sua morte, levantou da poltrona, ficando cara a cara com Camus. – Vim continuar...

Sentiu o leve perfume de Aquário impregnado na sua pele, aguçando os sentidos. As mãos geladas pousaram suavemente em seu rosto e viu o brilho dos olhos de Camus. Aquilo não estava acontecendo.

Sentiu os lábios pousarem nos seus e não se agüentando mais, fez com que ele entreabrisse os lábios para poder sentir o gosto de Aquário melhor, afinal quem tomava iniciativas ali era ele. Explorou cada detalhe, enquanto passava as mãos pelas costas e nuca de Camus, sentindo o outro fazer o mesmo e retribuir o beijo de maneira ávida.

Caíram no sofá, alheios a tudo, só percebiam as sensações dos seus corpos. Podiam sentir cada milímetro respondendo aos toques. Camus pressionou o seu corpo contra o de Milo, ouvindo arfar entre o beijo. Levou as mãos até debaixo da blusa do grego, percebendo ele se arrepiar com seu toque gelado.

- Vou ser mais um? – Perguntou baixo, os olhos fechados e a boca descendo para pescoço do grego.

- Não. – O ouviu murmura. Mordeu de leve o pescoço, mesmo assim Milo não conteve o baixo gemido. Afastou-se um pouco, para poder tirar a blusa dele, a jogou de lado e olhou para o sofá.

- Pouco espaço. – Puxou ele para o chão, fazendo com que ficasse sentado em cima de si. Milo tinha os olhos enevoados por uma fina nuvem de desejo que o deixava mais tentador. Sem hesitar, levou as mãos até o cós da calça.

Dirigiu-se mais uma vez para os lábios vermelhos de Milo, sentindo a pele quente. O beijou com êxtase, envolvendo cada vez mais, puxando o corpo com força para perto do seu, percebendo o corpo de Milo responder aos seus toques. Tentou de todas as forma manter o controle, não se deixar levar por completo, mas o que era mais interessante era justamente essa parte. Se deixar levar.

- Espera. Você ainda está muito vestido. – Milo sorriu com luxuria e tirou a blusa preta sem botões e aberta que Camus usava por cima da azul. – Quero sentir seu corpo. – Tirou a blusa azul, a puxando por cima da cabeça do francês e levou os lábios até o mamilo esquerdo. Camus conteve o gemido, mas com a segunda mordida mandou para os ares todo o seu controle...

**

* * *

**

**25 de Dezembro 03:27**

Suspirou irritado. Por que ele não estava mais na cama? Ainda estava escuro. Queria tanto ter acordado abraçado ao corpo de Milo. Levantou da cama, desejando voltar para os macios lençóis. Lembrou de quando carregou Milo até ali, reclamando do chão duro. Tratou de vestir uma blusa e uma bermuda do outro, nem sabia mais onde estava as suas roupas. Ele que não ia ficar ali, deitado, sozinho, quando o anfitrião da casa não estava. Iria voltar para a décima primeira casa, onde era seu lugar.

Saiu do quarto reclamando, mas ouviu a música baixa vindo da cozinha. Resolveu ir até lá. E quando chegou se deparou com Milo comendo alguns doces.

- Ei, você já acordou? Por que não volta a dormir? – Viu o sorriso de Milo e se aproximou, sem estar mais chateado.

- Pensei que você fosse ficar lá comigo.

- Eu vou, mas você pode ficar aqui comigo se quiser também. – Abraçou Camus, depositando o rosto na curva do pescoço. – Quer algum doce?

- Quero voltar a dormir. – Resmungou, mas não se soltou do abraço de Milo.

- Então dorme aqui mesmo. – Ajeitou Camus em seus braços e começou a sussurrar em seu ouvido. - _If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you. __When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me._

Ouviu a voz de Milo, suave como veludo. Por um momento sentiu algo bater mais forte, mas era só uma música, não uma declaração. Fechou os olhos, enquanto escutava a música que vinha do som ali perto e Milo sussurrando-a em seu ouvido. E não é que adormeceu?

**

* * *

**

**25 de Dezembro 19:38**

_Talvez devesse dizer algo. Passamos o dia todo juntos, deitados na cama. Não conversamos muito, não falamos sobre o que vai acontecer a partir de agora. E desde que estamos nessa janela, abraçados, não falamos nada. Sinto ele se encolher um pouco em meus braços por conta do frio. Estou longe de reagir a esse vento gelado. Mas não posso dizer o mesmo quando se trata dele. Reajo a qualquer som que venha dele, qualquer movimento, qualquer música. E é isto que está me matando. Queria poder ouvi-lo cantar mais uma vez. Mesmo estando bravo por descobrir que ele, junto com Afrodite e Shaka, havia formando um plano para que Milo me seduzisse. Se ele cantasse mais uma vez, eu até podia desculpar. Ah, o que estou pensando?Já o desculpei, senão não estaria abraçado aqui com ele._

_Se tudo acaba assim?Realmente não sei. Por mim esse dia não acabava, ou melhor, aquela madrugada não tinha acabado. A verdade é que neste natal eu queria algo diferente, ao invés de ficar sozinho na minha casa como sempre, praguejando sobre essa data e questionando os interesses comercias. E mesmo que eu não gostasse da idéia dele ter decorado a casa, nem de presentes, nem de Milo me olhando com aquele jeito de que posso-conquistar-qualquer-um, tenho que admitir que decorar a casa para o natal pode ser uma boa desculpa para ficar perto de quem deseja, que Milo me olhando daquele jeito pode ser incrivelmente sedutor e que ganhar de presente um escorpião de pelúcia, com uma desculpa de "É pra você lembrar de mim" - mesmo eu sabendo que, na verdade, ele esqueceu o presente que ia me dar com o Shaka, já que eu sei que ele tem esse escorpião há anos - pode ser a melhor forma de se comemorar um natal. Mesmo eu achando isso sentimental demais._

_E como eu sei que o presente que ele ia me dar estava com o Shaka?_ _Ah, o Mu me avisou por telepatia, após quase ser picado. Sem duvida nenhuma eu prefiro o bichinho de pelúcia. _

**Fim**

* * *

**(1)** - Essa é uma opinião do Camus.

**(2)** - Digamos que ele usou a passagem secreta e foi para casa se arrumar para o Milucho.

**N.A:** Essa foi a minha primeira tentativa de escrever algo com esses dois e ainda não sei por que escolhi logo o natal para fazer isso. Então, talvez não esteja legal. Desculpem qualquer falha ou incoerência que possa ter passado despercebida aos meus olhos. Créditos a Li que revisou a fic e que depois do e-mail me deu coragem para publicá-la.

E Para quem interessar a música que o Milo sussurra é Thank you, do Led Zeppelin.


End file.
